Saga Age Trilogy
This movie makes a final update readying to convince that Disney+ has streamed fixed and computer-animated Saga Age movies. Cast: # Manny - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) # Sid - Mario (Super Mario Odyssey) # Diego - Kirby (Kirby Star Allies) # Scrat - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) # Roshan - Ame (Wolf Children) # Roshan's Father - Tony Stark (Avengers: Endgame) # Roshan's Mother - Pepper Potts (Avengers: Endgame) # Soto - Shere Khan (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) # Zeke - Ushari (The Lion Guard) # Oscar - Kamari (The Lion King (2019)) # Lenny - Ora (The Lion Guard) # Dab the Dodo - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) # Dodos - Mzingo's Parliament (The Lion Guard) # Carl - Metagross (Pokemon) # Frank - Salamence (Pokemon) # Jennifer - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) # Rachel - Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) # Young Manny - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) # Manny's Mother - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) # Manny's Father - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) # Ellie - May (Pokemon) # Crash - Plusle (Pokemon) # Eddie - Minun (Pokemon) # Fast Tony - Dillon (Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers) # Stu - Torterra (Pokemon) # Lone Gunslinger - Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) # Cretaceous - Tylomon (Digimon) # Maelstrom - Colossus 04 (Jurassic World: The Game) # Female Sloth - Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation) # Cholly Bear - Bewear (Pokemon) # Vera - Jenna (Balto) # Vera's Husband - Balto # Piranhas - Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) # Young Ellie - Bonnie (Pokemon) # Crash and Eddie's Mom - Marina (Zig & Sharko) # Baby Vulture - Rufflet (Pokemon) # Mother Vulture - Braviary (Pokemon) # Vultures - Wickersham Brothers (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) # Mini-Sloths - Toads (Super Mario) # Scratte - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) # Buck - Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts 3) # Momma Dino - Tyra (Dino Time) # Eggbert - Chomper (The Land before Time) # Yoko - Flame (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Shelly - Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Rudy - Groudon (Pokemon) # Ankylosaurus - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # Guanlongs - Velociraptors (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) # Pteranodon - Rathalos (Monster Hunter) # Quetzalcoatluses - Bat Cronies (Young Dracula: The Movie) # Archaeopteryx - Zazu (The Lion King) # Troodons - Compsognathus (The Lost World: Jurassic Park; x3) # Baby Peaches - Mao (Chibi Devi!) # Young Peaches - June Bailey (Wonder Park) # Peaches - Dawn (Pokemon) # Shira - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) # Captain Gutt - Emboar (Pokemon) # Granny Sloth - Serperior (Pokemon) # Flynn - Blastoise (Pokemon) # Squint - Bakugo (My Hero Academia) # Raz - Jane Kangaroo (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) # Silas - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) # Gupta - Stripe (Gremlins) # Boris - Monochromon (Digimon) # Milton - Barley Lightfoot (Onward) # Eunice - Laurel Lightfoot (Onward) # Marshall - Ian Lightfoot (Onward) # Uncle Fungus - Luigi (Luigi's Mansion 3) # Ethan - Cyrus (Pokemon) # Steffie - Cynthia (Pokemon) # Katie - Lillie (Pokemon) # Meghan - Diantha (Pokemon) # Teenage Mammoth - Lysandre (Pokemon) # Louis - Chespin (Pokemon) # Hyraxes - Happy Tree Friends # Precious - Whamon (Digimon) # Giraffes - Melman (Madagascar; multiple) # Giant Crab - Skorpius (God of War 3) # Pirate Rats - Mousers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) # Sirens - Mer Creatures (Primeval) # Sid's Siren - Princess Peach (Super Mario Odyssey) # Granny Sloth's Siren - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) # Captain Gutt's Siren - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) # Ariscratle - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) # Clint - Lou (UglyDolls) # Clint's Mom - Aunt Grandma (Uncle Grandpa) # Brooke - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) # Shangri Llama - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Julian - Brock (Pokemon) # Gavin - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) # Gertie - Kaa (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) # Roger - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) # Francine - Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey) # Teddy - Edvard (Turbo FAST) # Neil deBuck Weasel - Mr. Incredible (Incredibles 2) # Pythagoras Buck - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) # Robo Buck - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) # Gladys - Mewgirl (Pokemon) # Bubbles - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Misty - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Gravedigger Beaver - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) # Mariachi Band - Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) # Protoceratops Mother - Neera (Dinosaur) # Protoceratops Baby - Ali (The Land before Time) # Bronwyn - Spewpa (Pokemon) Category:Disney+ Category:Universal Movies Category:Saga+ Movies